Jumbo King
Jumbo King (ジャンボキング '' Janbokingu'') was a chouju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He was Yapool's final chouju in the series and appeared in the series finale, episode 52. Subtitle: Strongest Super Beast (最強超獣 Saikyō Chōjū) Powers/Weapons *Missiles: Jumbo King can fire missiles from his mouth in rapid succession, and can create medium-sized explosions. *Flames: Jumbo King can spew a stream of flames from his mouth. *Teleportation: With the assistance of Yapool, Jumbo King can teleport far distances with ease. *Repulsion: Should something land on his midsection, Jumbo King's back half can create a yellow blast of energy to repel whatever has landed on there. *Energy Bolts: Jumbo King can fire energy bolts from his eyes, can cause medium explosions. *Tought Hide: Jumbo King's hide is resistant enough to withstand normal weapon fire and most physical assults. Body Parts Face: Cowra Arms: Unitang Hands: Mazarius History Jumbo King was Yapool's strongest chouju and final attempt to kill Ultraman Ace, created by combining the souls of the deceased chouju: Unitang, Cowra, Mazaron Man, and Mazarius. Unleashed by Yapool (in the form of The Child of Alien Simon, and in the company of TAC.) Yapool appeared with the dead chouju and combined with them to form Jumbo King before them. TAC quickly opened fire, but Jumbo King's hide made him impervious to their assult and during the scuffle, Hokuto was injured by the Chouju. With Hokuto out of the picture, Jumbo King vanished. Later Yapool released Jumbo King again, this time in the heart of a city. With only TAC as it's opposition, Jumbo King easily withstood their assults and downed them all at once when they tried to ensarl him with a net. With the city leveled from his chouju's rampage, Yapool recalled Jumbo King again. The next day Yapool unleashed Jumbo King again, this time in the city where Hokuto was hiding out in. Endangering the lives of several children, Hokuto was quick to evacuate them while TAC tried to destroy the monster with a newly crafted weapon they've created (which failed.) Shortly after killing Alien Simon for revealing his true nature, Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace for the final time to battle against Jumbo King. Unfortunately, Jumbo King's size and durability was too much for the ultra to handle and Ace was quickly overpowered. Motivated by the words of all his friends he had made, Ace didn't give up and continued fighting. Ace then fired his Metallium Ray at Jumbo King's head, weakening the chouju enough for Ace to use the Ace Slash, decapitating the Chouju and killing it. With Jumbo King dead, Yapool's reign of terror on Earth had finally ended. Trivia *Jumbo King's costume is literally made from the monsters that make him up: **Cowra's head and body makes up Jumbo King's front half of his body. **Unitang's pincers and wings makes up Jumbo King's front arms and underside of his midsection. **Mazaron Man's legs and shoulder spikes makes up Jumbo King's front legs and back spikes. **Mazarius's body makes up Jumbo's King back on his midsection. *Jumbo King's roar is a slightly modifyed roar of the Toho Monster Gorosaurus. *Jumbo King is the first Chimera Monster to appear in the entire Ultra series. *When Jumbo King is being created, the image of Giant Yapool appears. Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Fusions